Salvation Promised
by beatrix2x
Summary: Something happens to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige one peaceful day. They switched powers because of a demon they vanquished!


Chapter 1 

Piper glanced at the demon before her. She tried blowing him up, but it was of no use. The demon conjured an energy ball and threw it at her. But before it reached her, a shower of bright blue lights embraced her and disappeared. The demon shot an angered look, and then shimmered out.

"Piper!" a woman cried out. Behind Piper stood a woman with a pale face and brown hair.

"Phoebe?" Piper said. They hugged and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Piper, then shot Phoebe a bemused look.

"What?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You orbed?"

"Wow! I guess I did!" Phoebe blustered. Piper raised an eyebrow, and then looked around some more. They were in a dark place filled with old oak trees and low branches. The moon shone brightly above them, but they could hardly see any stars with the treetops blocking them.

"How did I orb?" asked Phoebe, clutching her arms, shivering, cold. Piper shrugged. She grabbed a branch and was struck by some psychic energy. She gasped, for she had a premonition. In her premonition she saw a woman with raven-black hair facing a demon. The demon conjured an energy ball and threw it at the woman. The woman backed away and hit a branch and tripped. The energy ball narrowly missed her. She caught a glimpse of the woman, but for just half a second. Then she came back to her senses, and sat down, embracing her knees.

"Piper, what happened?" asked Phoebe, worried. Piper stared at her for a moment.

"I think… I just had a premonition…"

"What?" Phoebe returned her stare. Piper stared back to the muddy ground. Phoebe shook her head.

"What was your premonition about?"

"I think it was about…" she started, but she broke off with the sight of an energy ball. They turned around, finding Paige running, ducking low branches and dodging tree trunks. She kept calling for the energy ball when one comes, but nothing happened. But, when one headed for her, she called one more time, but instead of coming to her in a storm of blue lights, it stopped in midair, and so did the demon. She gasped, distantly surprised.

"She—She has my power!" Piper gasped, pointing at the frozen energy ball. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, still shocked, when an idea struck her. She called for the energy ball, held out her hand; blue lights embraced it, disappeared, and then reappeared on her palm. She was confused, didn't know what to do when she threw the energy ball. She didn't know where she threw it. Piper stared at the energy ball and her premonition came true. The ball headed toward Paige, but missed her when she tripped on a low branch. Paige straightened her back, and then opened her hands, pointing at the demon. He unfroze, and threw another energy ball. She opened her hands on the ball, and it exploded. She gasped and opened her hand again, now pointing at the demon. The demon froze instead of blowing up. She backed up and opened her hands again; he unfroze and advanced. She tried one more time, and this time he blew up. She sighed and caught the sight of her sisters. She ran up to them, panting with each step.

"Guys, I think something happened to our powers? I think they went haywire!" panted Paige, her hands resting on her knees.

"How?" Piper asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Piper has my power, Paige has Piper's, and I have Paige's" Phoebe noted. They looked at each other.

"What do you think caused them, Piper?" asked Paige, stroking her messy hair. Piper shrugged. Phoebe crossed her arms across her chest, looking down. Then, something hit her.

"That storm yesterday!" Phoebe bellowed, snapping her fingers. She was referring to the mysterious storm that blew after they had cast a power-of-three spell to vanquish an upper-level demon. Piper and Paige looked up.

"Unfortunately…" Piper started, shaking her head. Phoebe and Paige looked at her, puzzled.

"… He had a whole army of lower-level demons. They must know that we vanquished him and they might be making their move on avenging him."

"Well then let's practice on our new powers!" Paige suggested with a big smile on her face, still straightening out her hair. Phoebe and Piper stared at each other, and then to Paige.

"Fine." Piper agreed with Phoebe nodding.

"Wait! Before we begin, Phoebe?" Piper began, looking at Phoebe. "What active powers do you have again?" Phoebe pinched her chin.

"Um… Levitation… I think that's about it." Piper sighed.

"Wait! And, didn't you get a new power? The one that other demon gave you?" noted Paige. Phoebe remembered. The demon willingly gave her the power to emit lightning from his hands when they switched powers when a spell backfired, giving the demon Phoebe's empathy and Phoebe his power. He couldn't handle the emotions of everyone, and he willingly gave his powers. They didn't know the reason but Phoebe accepted, seeing as she had wanted another active power.

"Fine then," Piper said. "Let's go!" Phoebe cleared part of the dark forest by orbing some of the trees aside. They walked onto three far sides of the cleared spot and Phoebe started the training. She waved her hand and a tree next to her and it orbed toward Paige. She panicked, and then held her hands up, freezing it. She tried to blow it up, but it unfroze and headed straight for Paige once again. Piper held out her hand and sent a weak jolt of lightning, doing absolutely nothing but a mere spark. Paige tried one more time, and she finally blew it up. But the impact sent her hurtling backwards.


End file.
